Hollow Girl
by Raine Yuy
Summary: Chapter5!!! The final scene is coming up! You still get to guess who the psycho is.
1. Default Chapter

Hollow Girl  
By: Raine Yuy  
  
  
  
She slipped quietly out of the bed, making sure not to make any rash movements as to wake the sleeping form of the young man lying beside her. Dragging the bed cover with her, she glided silently towards the huge glass window and gazed down at the sea of buildings and bright lights. She glanced at the clock sitting by the nightstand; one in the morning. She should have left hours ago, but exhaustion had pulled her down to unconsciousness. Then she glanced at the young man not long ago had held her in his arms. He had the darkest raven-blue hair she's ever seen. And the warmest brown eyes. So what are you doing with him Relena? Trying to rob him of his kindness? The unbidden thought made her sigh softly. It was nice knowing you Mr. Corwin. With that, she collected her folded clothes from the corner of the room and quickly put it on. Dressed and controlled, Relena walked to the side of the bed and gazed down at the young man, thinking of innocence and it's difference from ignorance. Innocence is long gone and this man is ignorant. She laid a gentle kiss on his forehead and walked out the door without looking back.  
Jed Corwin felt a chilling breeze brush his vulnerable skin, waking him from a blissful dream. Reluctantly opening his eyes, he reached across the bed reflexively, but somehow instinctively knowing that it would be empty of any presence. His eyes followed his outstretched arm, finding what he already knew would be there; emptiness. He searched his mind for the memory, certain when the image came that it wasn't just a dream. The girl wasn't just a dream. Although perhaps, more of a nightmare. Long dark blonde hair floated around her, whipping her lovely face. Deep blue/green eyes dominated her face, haunting in their effect. Lovely mouth in a controlled smile, defining her in its form. Control. I've only known you for a week so it must be insane to think myself in love with you, isn't it? So then tell me, in knowing that you have no intention of coming back, does my heart bleed in agony? He placed a hand over his heart, as if to keep it in place. Again he stared at a memory of her in his mind, awed by the vividness of it. The world can watch you everyday, they know your face, the sound of your voice, but have they ever looked beyond, as I have? Were they as chilled as I was, to gaze deep inside those lovely eyes, searching for the soul, only to find that there is no core? No emotions, not even a block of ice that for some indicates that they still live, even if frozen alive. Have they ever felt the grief I felt, when I found you were only a hollow girl? A hollow girl I know I will always remember and mourn.  
  
Quatre hesitated before knocking on the firmly closed door of Relena's office, uncertain of the lie that formed inside his head. Pathetic. He had to make up a lie just to have an excuse to see her. He shook his head while mocking himself. In an uncharacteristic decision, Quatre tossed aside his reasoning and decided to not give a damn if he did not give an excuse to Relena. Why the hell couldn't they see each other than in business meetings and certain occasions? Because Quatre, you would give yourself away. He had been standing outside for too long. He began to feel his stiff legs tire. He knocked softly, urging himself to relax.   
" Come in." A muffled voice ordered.  
Quatre gently opened the door and glided into the room, his eyes discreetly studying Relena from behind her desk. As Relena looked up, her eyes bore at him questioningly. Quatre opted for honesty.  
" Hi. I thought I'd drop by here before going to see Duo." No response from Relena. Quatre stepped closer, perhaps thinking that if he can see her better, it would be easier to read her emotions. " How are you Relena?"   
" I'm fine Quatre." Looking up from the pile of papers she's been studying, Relena motioned for him to sit, finally acknowledging his presence.  
Quatre sat down and smiled in apology. " I'm sorry. I should have known you would be busy. Perhaps I can come back later."  
Relena shook her head in a negative response. Setting her paper work aside, she folded her slim hands together and faced Quatre. " No please. It's all right. I guess I need a little a break anyway." She glanced around her office as if seeing it for the first time. " Hmm… this isn't exactly the place to receive proper visits. Come, we'll have tea in the garden. It's much more appropriate."  
Quatre watched her gracefully stand up, revealing her immaculately clean pale blue suit. Quatre followed her out to the garden, relating business informations as well as personals. Relena questioned him about the preventers working on his part of the colony.  
" Everything is fine so far. Nothing seems out of place except for those scraps of metals found that were used to build the mobile dolls. But you already know that Sally and Wulfei took care of that." Quatre smiled fondly at the mention of the two. " They make quite a team."  
" Have you heard from Milliardo and Noin yet?" Relena's tone of voice never changed. It was neither cold nor warm. Just indifferent. Somehow, it was more disturbing than if it was cold.  
Quatre shook his head in answer. " I'm guessing they haven't reported to you or any of the officials yet."  
Relena only nodded in confirmation. " They promised to be here before I meet with the representatives from the colonies. We need to discuss the possibility that not all weapons from outer space are eliminated."  
Quatre stared in space, thinking of the very real possibility.   
" I'm sorry to cut our visit short Quatre, but I have a few more minutes to get ready before I make the speech of reassuring the world of non-existent trouble." The sarcasm in her voice was barely audible but Quatre detected it. Again, he studied Relena and wondered at the change. Then it hit him. This change in her wasn't so recent after all. How long has this been going on? You know exactly how long Quatre. Don't try and fool yourself, it's getting to be a hobby. Three long years of waiting, then finding that while he waited for the perfect opportunity, his dream was dwindling away, slowly fading. Almost gone. Oh Relena, I don't know who to pity more, you or me.   
"It's alright. I must be going as well. Hilde promised me a banquet." Quatre smiled tensely.   
Relena stood up just as a silent maid came and took the tray of teas away. Holding out her hand to Quatre, Relena smiled her usual controlled smile. " Please give my regards to Duo and Hilde. We must get together again soon."  
It was too much. Suddenly, Quatre couldn't take anymore. The coldness of the eyes, the controlled smile, the polite gestures and the meaningless words. All of it defined all his dreams, hopes and illusions. Quatre saw a delicate red rose made of brittle glass shatter in his mind. The brilliance of colours almost blinded him. But the image of crimson blood remained even after the strange illusion. Quatre came back to reality and saw that Relena's slender hand was still waiting to be accepted. Quatre took it and shook gently, as if her hand would break if he shook too hard. He was bleeding quietly; hoping Relena couldn't see the blood. Taking a final study of her features, Quatre let go and walked out without goodbye.   
  
Relena stared after him, understanding filling her eyes. Somehow, I always knew you'd see it. The real me. Perhaps only the kindest people can see the cruelties in others. Just like the cruel people can sense the kindness in others, and then set out to destroy it. Collecting herself and putting aside the distracting thoughts, Relena walked inside the Sanc Kingdom, every step a calculation.   
  
Duo Maxwell entered the building as if he was simply walking in the park, his stride slow and easy, while the security guards regarded him with suspicion. He took the elevator to the highest level of the building, whistling cheerfully. Finding himself around the darkened and cold hallways, he read the signs on the doors and finally found the one he was looking for. It read, Private: Black Guards Only. Duo opened the door without knocking, receiving a deadly look from moody Prussian blue eyes.  
" Well hell, long time no see Yuy." Duo exclaimed laughingly, ignoring the glare that can shoot right through any barricade.   
" What the hell are you doing here Maxwell?" Heero answered tersely, ignoring the warm lieu of hello.   
Duo glanced around the spacious room, taking in all the latest gadgets and technologies known to mankind. Blinking lights and cold blue eyed machines stared back at him. " So this is your new home Heero. A very warm environment, I must say."  
Heero turned his back on Duo as if he didn't exist and resumed his assembling of machines and typing.   
" I didn't come here just to bug you, you know. I have a message for you." Duo's tone of voice never changed, still upbeat and warm.   
Heero glared up at him from his position on the ground. " Then give me the message and get the hell out of here. I'm trying to get some work done."  
Duo grinned at his grumpy remark. Nothing's changed, Heero is still Heero. Duo studied his old comrade discreetly, taking in his taller and slightly more muscular form. His eyes was still the eyes of the Perfect Soldier, cold machine. "Zechs and Noin just got back from where ever the hell they've been and it seems that they found some suspicious scraps of gundanium metal out floating in the outerspace. What do you think?"  
" It could have been just part of the old gundams we all destroyed a long time ago. Why do they want my opinion on this? That is none of my business, that's Zechs." Heero said dismissively.   
Duo ignored this and continued. " People are starting to panic. They want to know what the hell is going on and so does the representatives. For now, only a few people are aware of it. Noin also mentioned that they might have detected some signs of inhabitants way out of the borders of the existing colonies, perhaps some hidden base. She didn't want to tell us this but she thought it might be significant."  
There was no reaction from Heero. No indication that he heard any part of Duo's speech. It provoked Duo enough to mention the one person that can always be counted on to break the stoic soldier's concentration. " Relena wants some people to check this out carefully. She said it's logical to accept the possibility of rebellions hiding out there. All of the old gundam pilots have already agreed to take care of this for her and I thought it might be a good idea to include you. After all, you have the most experience working as a black guard and all. Us, well, we're all a little rusty."  
Heero didn't hear the rest of Duo's speech, only one part struck him. " Relena actually ordered you to check this out because she thought it was a logical possibility?"  
Duo smiled in victory. " Yup."  
Heero gave him a suspicious glance, regarding Duo as a liar. " Why her and not Zechs?"  
" Well, Relena is the Vice Foreign Minister, it's suppose to be her job. Hey, what's that got to do with the mission?" Duo now glared suspiciously at Heero.  
Heero glanced down at the computer again, pretending to ignore Duo but frowning in confusion. Relena hates reality. She always lived in a dream. In the belief that once peace had been stablished, there will be no more chaos. And now she's actually facing up to the possibility of another blood hungry lunatics trying to destroy her perfect peace? No, not Relena. Not the believer.  
" Hey, I'm only the messenger. When you decide what you want to do, just contact Quatre. Relena gave him the head position on this project so he has all the plans. We also thought it would be practical to stay at the Sanc Kingdom just in case trouble isn't so far away after all. Relena pretends to go along with it but I think she wants to kick our asses out of her place. Her and Zechs are still arguing about it. Anyway, that's where you'll find us." Duo started toward the door, turning one last time to smile at Heero. " It was nice to see you again Heero. I'll see you around."  
Duo walked out and Heero resumed his typing. Ignoring the vivid image of deep blue/green eyes that begged for tenderness.  
  
Relena sat at the head of the table, commanding all eyes on her even without the least provocation on her part. It was natural and instinct. She had the rigid poise of a born leader. She studied the faces around the table, counting ten heads. Quatre seated at her left, Milliardo seated at her right, then Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Wulfei, Noin, Lady Une, Marimeia and Sally Po. All were serious and grim, except for the always chirpy Duo.   
" Alright, I know that everyone's been trying to gain some useful informations regarding those gundanium metals found in the outerspace. I'd like to hear all of it." Her voice was firm and commanding, missing the gentleness of tone found in all women.   
The massive double-doors of the meeting room opened silently just as Relena's last word was spoken. Trained to see and hear all, the former gundam pilots turned towards the door instinctively, surprise written all over their faces. Only Duo smiled in welcome.   
" So, you decided to join us after all." Duo said with a glimmer of satisfaction in his eyes.   
Relena felt Milliardo tense as she remained calm and undisturbed by Heero's appearance. Quatre had warned her in advance that Duo had decided to ask Heero to join the mission. She was grateful for the warning but refusing to acknowledge why. She stood up gracefully, taking her time. She started towards Heero, not releasing eye contact. Holding out a hand, she said politely, " Welcome Heero. I'm glad you decided to join us. We could use all the help we can get. Yours especially, since you've worked as a black guard. Have a sit and we'll continue the meeting."  
All eyes widened in surprise at the indifference in Relena's manner. Only Heero remained unconcerned even as his stomach tightened in tension. He took her offer and sat at the available end of the table, nodding politely at a stunned Marimeia. Dutifully, she nodded politely back at the boy she had met only once and briefly.   
Relena went back to her position, posture perfectly controlled and calculated. " Alright, now, about those reports?"  
Milliardo studied her openly, wondering at the change in her. It's been a while since he's seen her and he knew she would only laugh at his desire to tell her how much he'd missed her. How much he'd missed looking into those lovely eyes. The peaceful eyes. But no trace of the Relena he'd been longing to see was there now. Only a rigid stranger who knew her place on earth. Her obligations and loyalty. He missed her now more than ever. Missed the innocence and fiery passion of her beauty. He missed what was gone and resented the emptiness. Damn you Relena, not you too. Not after all the years I've spent living only for the day when I finally get to see that old admiration in your eyes whenever you used to look up at me from my arms. The way it was when we were just children, unaware of the dark fate that awaited us both. God, I miss you little sister.  
Relena listened intently to the reports, deciding on her actions and the consequences, finally nodding in approval. " Hmm… it seems that the only way we can get the informations we need most is to personally go there and find out what's going on. We don't know the dangers and we don't know what to expect so do proceed carefully. Milliardo and Noin will guide five of you to the spot while Sally and Lady Une guards the surrounding area. I want all of you to keep in contact with me so that I know what's going on."  
Quatre sat up straighter, " But Relena, I think that someone should stay here with you just in case."  
" No." Her voice was firm, commanding. " You'll need everyone working on this. I already have more bodyguards than is necessary, I won't be needing anymore."  
It was rare for anyone to hear Relena so determined so nobody contradicted her decision. Rising from the table, Relena dismissed them with a wave. " The meeting is over. I suggest everyone start preparing. Noin?"  
Noin came to attention, her posture stiff. " Yes, Miss Relena?"  
" I want complete reports on everything. Keep me informed everyday."  
" Of course, Miss Relena."  
" Alright, thank you all for coming." Snatching her briefcase from the table, she pushed her chair back and started to leave, pausing for just a second. "Remember that you all have to attend the party tonight for the sake of keeping everyone calm. They have no knowledge of this mission and I prefer to keep it that way for the time being. However, your presence is necessary to assure them. Is that clear?"  
All heads nodded in response to her less than subtle command.  
  
" I think this royal blue one will go nicely with your complexion Miss Relena." A nicely rounded woman commented, holding a long shimmering dress that was fit for queen.   
Relena didn't care for useless fashions but appearing elegant was necessary. She touched the hem of the dress fleetingly, nodding her approval. It was a beautiful dress; even she could see that. " It will do."  
  
Quatre stood beside all the other pilots, unsure if it was time to blend in with the crowds yet or if to wait for any signals. As anti-social as the old gundam pilots are, Quatre knew that blending with high-class aristocrats would be no problem. They were trained to be prepared for any possibilities. Quatre studied his old comrades, still amazed by the unexpected reunion. He never thought he'd see Heero ever again. At the moment, the perfect soldier is standing still, watching every movement in the glittering room full of people. The rest of the pilots were doing the same. The ladies were already socialising, all looking beautiful in their modest gowns. Marimeia was doing her part as well. A sudden bout of melancholy took Quatre by surprise. So strange, such a beautiful night but it feels so wrong. Here I am, surrounded with all these laughing people but… it all feels so lonely.   
  



	2. Hollow Girl: Blood

Relena's late entrance was greeted with a minute's silence of open admiration. She was a walking splendour of beauty and grace. Her hair crowned at the top with some tendrils rearranged in sexy disarray, make-up light and perfect, complimenting the simple lines of the stunning dress that hugged her upper body then flowing outwards to create a Cinderella-style skirt. White smooth shoulder glistened under the dim light, bare as only one strap held up the dress. Duo's eyes bulged out as Hilde gave him a murderous look, Wulfei's jaw dropped, and Quatre's heartbeat started a war dance inside him. Trowa, who's trademark was silence and total lack of expression, suddenly found himself blushing at the pure male attraction that rushed through him at the sight of Relena. With all the common reactions however, one differed from the rest. Heero's eyebrows came together to form an angry frown.  
  
Relena ignored the piercing stares, continuing across the crowded room to where a private group of grey-haired men stood in the corner. Reaching them, Relena held out one gloved hand.  
  
« You look quite lovely tonight Miss Relena. » Edward Templeton gave an amused glance around the crowd, smiling in approval. « I must say, you just made yourself the main attraction tonight. »  
  
« Thank you Mr. Templeton. » Annoyed but not knowing why, Relena politely retrieved her hand, nodding an acknowledgement to the rest of the men. This was going to be a long night.  
  
Milliardo followed Relena's progress, careful to watch for any sign of fatigue. But she remained elegantly cool, socialising with all the guests. When she walked in looking so graceful and beautiful, Milliardo had felt both overwhelming pride and drowning sorrow. Their mother used to make the same grand entrance. Milliardo looked around the Sanc Kingdom's ballroom, strangely saddened by the sight. This would have been the same even if our parents were still alive. This would still be our lifestyle. He glanced back at Relena, her cool smile like a knife through the heart. No. It would have been different. My soul would not be tainted with blood and you would not be imprisoned inside this glass kingdom. Your eyes wouldn't be so empty, your spirit so drained. My dear little sister, I wish I could give you back your innocence. Milliardo turned away from her sight, hurting in ways he couldn't explain. A hand grasped his, and he turned to smile into the quiet loyal eyes of Noin.  
  
Fathomless Prussian blue eyes followed Relena around the room, surveying the surrounding with expert eyes. Nothing was out of the ordinary but his instincts told him otherwise. Trouble was brewing.  
  
The ringing of the telephone woke Relena from a restless sleep, invading her consciousness and melding with the chaos already in her mind. On the fifth ring, Relena grudgingly reached for the telephone by her nightstand, disregarding the thought of turning on the small light that sat beside it.  
  
« Hello? »  
  
No answer.  
  
Again she repeated. « Hello? »  
  
« This is Relena Peacecraft ? » A warm silky masculine voice answered.  
  
« Yes, but this is a private line and I don't think I know you. »  
  
« Not yet but you will. » Then an audible click.  
  
Relena was now fully awake, staring at the phone on her hand. She had never had such prank calls before, she just always assumed that her private line was completely protected. Weariness fogged her brain and she lost her train of thought. Dropping the phone carelessly on its receiver, she was fast asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
« Good-morning Miss Relena. » Pagan greeted Relena in the hallway.  
  
« Good-morning Pagan. » Relena answered in greeting.  
  
« Mr. Milliardo advised me not to wake you early so they're all still waiting for you at the breakfast table. »  
  
« Thank you. » Relena headed into the kitchen room where all but one seat was left at the large dining table. Relena greeted them with only a polite nod of her head. She took her seat at the head of the table, nodding at an elderly lady to pour her tea.  
  
« Did you sleep well Relena? » Asked Milliardo.  
  
« Fine, thank you. And I hope everyone found their accommodations fine as well? »  
  
Heads nodded and tense smiles were formed. Quatre found the informal small talk painful. It felt like being in an etiquette school. Quatre studied Relena's face, searching for any sign of stress. It never lost its appearance of freshness and detached beauty. Untouched. How deceptive. Everything in you has been touched and ravaged, hasn't it Relena ? He turned his gaze away, hurting in silence.  
  
Heero discreetly studied Quatre ; had been studying him since coming back for the mission. He didn't miss a single drop of emotion that ran across the gentle soldier's face; the longing that was quickly followed by pain. He turned his attention back to Relena, studying her unlined face. Did you get tired of begging for tenderness Relena ? Your eyes no longer reflects your heart. For this, he felt a pinch of regret before shutting his emotions off as he would a machinery.  
  
« Miss Noin, I would like to discuss the Sanc Kingdom's security system. » This captured everyone's attention as heads turned simultaneously to Relena.  
  
Noin's forehead creased in worry. « What do you mean Miss Relena ? Did anything happen ? »  
  
Now Relena regretted her outburst. « Just a minor problem with my private line. It seems that it's not so private after all. »  
  
« Someone got through ? » This from a worried Milliardo.  
  
« Yes. Someone I didn't know and who shouldn't know the number of the line. »  
  
Milliardo turned to Heero. « You may be right. The danger might not be too far from here. »  
  
« Relena, are you sure you didn't know who it was? » Heero persisted.  
  
« No. But I do believe that it was simply a harmless joke. There's no sign that there is any danger here. And why would they target me? »  
  
« Because you and I both know that a person doesn't need to have a reason to target anyone. Somebody broke into the security system to get to you. Nobody goes that far without willing to go farther. It wasn't a joke Relena."  
  
The others remained silent, watching the electrified tension between Heero and Relena.  
  
However, Duo couldn't contain his silence any longer. « Can you tell us anything about the caller's voice Miss Relena ? » He interjected softly.  
  
Relena's expression remained impassive. « It was warm. Silky smooth and definitely masculine. »  
  
« Can you remember what he said? » Quatre's fists clenched under the table.  
  
Relena thought for a moment. « Hmm. he didn't answer for a while when I picked up the phone then he asked if he was speaking to Relena Peacecraft. After that I. don' t remember. But it was brief then he hung up. »  
  
A moment of contemplation passed before Wulfei broke the silence. "Doesn't tell us anything. Maybe Relena's right. Maybe it was harmless. »  
  
Heero's eyes chilled as he frowned at Wulfei's comment. Wulfei glared back but turned away after remembering that Heero never backs down on a fight. And looking into Heero's eyes for too long had the tendency to take his insides apart. The perfect soldier always wins.  
  
Relena was getting tired of the interrogations. « If you will please excuse me, I don't have time to discuss this now. I have some work waiting for me in my office. » She smiled stiffly in farewell, then turned to head for her office.  
  
Everyone was lost in their own thoughts when Heero got up to follow.  
  
Just as Relena closed the door and settled behind her desk, a soft knock brought her head up.  
  
« Come in. »  
  
Heero opened the door and stepped into the room. Relena didn't seem surprised to see him.  
  
« Can I help you Heero ? » Relena gestured for him to take a seat.  
  
Heero ignored the invitation and remained standing before her, his eyes drilling a holes into her own. « I'd like to make a suggestion regarding this mission to the colonies. »  
  
The tiniest of frown creased Relena's smooth brow. « By all means. »  
  
« Let Quatre's men handle it. It doesn't require all that much skills to check out what's out there. They can do it tomorrow and have the result by then too. We can trust them. »  
  
Heero braced himself for an argument but Relena's eyes remained shuttered. This new coolness in her was starting to get on his nerves. Relena met his eyes and demanded crisply, « Why the sudden change of plan? »  
  
Heero didn't think for a minute that he was going to get away with the proposition without having to explain the real reasons. Relena had always been perceptive.  
  
« We've been discussing these strange turns of events. None of us really believe in coincidence. Those scraps of metals found outside the border of the existing colonies could have been placed there on purpose. It might have been their intention to have it be discovered by Noin. We're not taking the risk Relena. That phone call you got just confirmed our suspicions. »  
  
Relena's eyes reflected her distrust but she nodded in acceptance. « Perhaps it could be arranged. I still don't think that the danger is anywhere near me but since you're the expert soldier Heero, I'll take your word for it. »  
  
Heero frowned in suspicion. Was there sarcasm in her voice? It was so hard to tell. He nodded in confirmation and turned to head for the door.  
  
« However, the same procedure goes. » Heero turned to look over his shoulder at Relena. « You will still inform me of every detail of the mission. May I have your word on that Heero ? »  
  
« You have my word. » The door opened and then shut.  
  
Relena could feel the angle of her neck ache from its stiff position. She put her pen down and rubbed the back of her neck with one hand. The antique clock that sat at her desk told her it was passed nine. She had her dinner sent to her office earlier, telling herself all the while that she preferred to eat alone because she didn't have time to go down and have dinner with the others. She told herself that it had nothing to do with avoiding anyone. She glanced to her right where a balcony door opens, and she could see the view of the stars and the moon glimmer against the dark water. She pushed her chair back and headed tiredly towards the alluring scene. She stepped out into the balcony, feeling the wind whip against her face as it brushed her hair back. She leaned forward on the edge, wanting to get herself lost in the night. To be a part of something else rather than what was waiting behind her. She looked beyond the water to the blinking lights of the city below. So tired now. The wind whispered a word into her ear. Freedom. Relena flinched inwardly, the single word scraped against her heart. The pain brought back the memory of the night Treize Krushnada had saved part of her life. He had known just when to free her from the binding lace of being the queen of the chaotic nation. Now she wondered if Treize did it for himself. You knew, didn't you Treize ? You've lived your whole life chained to the Romefeller and the role was too deeply ingrained for you to abandon. You knew what it was like to long for unattainable freedom. Too bad you could only find it in death. Relena was startled back into reality at the sound of the soft knocking on her door. Her composure returned just as she called out, « Come in. »  
  
A man on his thirties came in holding a white envelope. Relena recognized him as the new addition to the Sanc Kingdom's staff.  
  
« Joseph. What can I do for you? »  
  
The older man reluctantly stepped forward, still holding the envelope. « This was waiting for you outside your door Miss Relena. Since nobody picked it up yet, I thought I'd bring it to you in case you forget. » He handed her the envelope.  
  
Relena took it, smiling in approval. « Thank you Joseph. You're right, nobody would have noticed it there. »  
  
He nodded in graceful acceptance then turned and quietly shut the door on his way out.  
  
Relena stared at the envelope in question. There was no return address on the back. It was completely blank except for her name; typed instead of printed. She picked up her letter-opener and sliced the opening. Inside was a small white sheet of paper with one sentence written on the centre of the page. The words were written in blood red.  
  
Duo double-checked around the west wing of the Sanc Kingdom. It was his turn tonight to check on Relena's side of the hall. So far, everything was quiet and the night guards had already taken their positions. Duo approved Heero's precision on assigning the black guards. Now, the final check-up. Duo headed for Relena's room, disturbed to find the hallway leading to her door empty. But then, it wasn't exactly unusual. Everyone had agreed to keep the black guards out of Relena's way just in case she found out who they were and take it upon herself to fire all of them. Duo placed one ear against her bedroom door, checking to see if she was awake before he enters unannounced. Hearing nothing, he turned the knob easily, careful to ease the door open quietly. Duo checked the perimeters of the spacious bedroom before settling his gaze on the sleeping form of Relena. She had the thick white sheet of her bed hugged tightly against her body. A soft moan of suppressed distress escaped her lips and Duo frowned in concern. Her sleep seemed so restless. Duo hesitated for a few seconds, glanced at the balcony door and saw that it was locked. He whispered Relena a quiet goodnight and gently closed the door. A shadow moved across the balcony.  
  
Before she was fully awake, Relena smelled a strange and unfamiliar odor emanating near the air around her. She tried to find her way through the fog of sleep in her mind, instinct telling her to wake up. On the process of opening her eyes, she felt a cold object slide against her skin. She stiffened, her senses finally in order. Someone was stroking a hand down the length of her hair. Goosebumps raced along her arms as she swallowed the fear that welled up in her throat.  
  
« I see you're finally awake. » A warm silky voice whispered.  
  
« Wh. who are you ? » Relena hated the tremor in her voice.  
  
« Now, why would I tell you? It would ruin the whole idea. »  
  
« What do you want from me? » Her voice steadied as she felt the ever present calm overtake her.  
  
She whimpered in pain as the cold steel she now recognised as a blade sliced through the skin of her bare arm. A drop of blood stained the white cover of her bed. Relena stared at the red splotch in wonder. The man slid closer and Relena could smell the same odor she woke up to emanating from his body. It smelled, strangely enough, like flowers.  
  
« Blood. I want blood. » His voice lost its silkiness as his voice became harsh.  
  
Before Relena could react, he grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly pushed her back against the headboard of her bed. He raised a hand and slapped her face with force. This time, Relena's cry of pain reached outside the bedroom walls.  
  
Heero paced restlessly across his room, unable to put a finger on the cold fear that gripped his heart. He opened the door impatiently, stepping out on the hallway. He saw Duo coming his way, his gait easy and untroubled. Heero met him halfway, his insides screaming in warning. « Did you check everything? » He demanded urgently.  
  
Duo stared at him in surprise, sensing the edginess in him. « Sure. Everything was okay when I went around. What's the matter? »  
  
The urgency in his gut wouldn't go away. Heero glanced behind Duo where Relena's hallway waited in dead silence. Around the corner, a black guard headed straight for Heero and Duo with hurried steps. Heero shouldered Duo out of the way and ran to the black guard.  
  
« What is it? » Heero demanded harshly.  
  
« I'm not sure but I think I heard something from Miss Relena's bedroom. »  
  
Murder flashed into Heero's eyes and both Duo and the black guard stepped out of the way. « You fool! What are you doing here if you think something's wrong? » Heero pushed the man roughly away as he stormed through the hallway. Duo and the assaulted man followed in hot pursuit.  
  
Fear rushed hotly in his throat as Heero raced across the hallway. Reaching her door, he didn't bother with propriety as he kicked the door open with angry force. The sight that greeted him fed the fire of his consuming anger. Relena slumped against the headboard of her bed, a hand against her right cheek. She was staring blankly at the open doors of her balcony, as if expecting something to jump out of the shadows. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. Heero could feel Duo and the black guard standing just behind him; both were also staring at the strange tableau. Heero forced himself to act in control. He rushed to Relena, gently prying her hand away from her cheek. He almost winced at the sight of the dark bruise that tendered her skin. He checked her pupils for signs of shock but found them able to respond to light. Then why was she just sitting there with blank eyes?  
  
« Relena? » He brought his face down to her level, speaking in soft tones. « Relena are you okay? »  
  
Before she could open her mouth to answer, the white sheet that covered her shoulders slid down and revealed the open wound the knife had inflicted. Heero winced visibly, the anger returning with a vengeance. He swallowed it down ruthlessly.  
  
« Duo! Give me your bandanna. Hurry. »  
  
Heero's harsh order propelled Duo into action. He hurried over to Heero's side, untying the bandanna from around his head and handing it over. Heero gently raised Relena's arm and placed the bandanna carefully around the bleeding cut. He cursed softly when he heard Relena's quick intake of breath.  
  
Duo glanced back towards the balcony. « Heero, shouldn't we go after the guy? »  
  
« There's really no point now but have some of the men check the perimeters. »  
  
Heero turned his attention back to Relena, surprised to find her eyes on his face. « Relena? »  
  
« I'm okay Heero. » She looked down at the injured arm and the cloth tied around it. Her voice emotionless as she whispered, « Thank you. »  
  
A lock of hair fell forward on her face, not knowing what propelled him, Heero raised a hand and gently tucked the strand of hair back. He grazed a finger tenderly down the bruised cheek, the action so unfamiliar they both shrank back in fear.  
  
The stretched of stunned silence that followed was broken by an urgent voice of concern.  
  
« What the hell happened? » Milliardo caught sight of Relena and immediately rushed to her side, followed by the bewildered crowd. « Relena! Are you all right? »  
  
« I'm fine brother. Just a cut and a bruise. It's nothing to worry about. » Her voice was eerily calm.  
  
« Nothing to worry about? Someone just sneaked in and tried to hurt you Relena. That's something to seriously worry about. »  
  
Quatre, unable to help himself, pushed through to Relena's side. His eyes ran over the tied bandanna on her right arm, then to the dark bruise on her cheek. It was rare for Quatre to lose his control but he came close to punching the wall above Relena's head as he imagined anyone brutalising Relena. Damn it, I should have been there to protect you. Not realising it, he ran a gentle hand against the bruised cheek, his eyes dark depths of pain.  
  
Heero felt the strangest urge to slap Quatre's hand away from Relena's cheek. The thought angered him as he started to turn away.  
  
« Heero! » Relena's voice stopped him on his tracks.  
  
He looked over his shoulder. »Yeah? »  
  
She reached for the drawer of her nightstand, wincing in pain at the movement. Quatre moved quickly, opening the top drawer for her. Relena pointed to a white envelope and Quatre handed it to her. Relena offered it to Heero. « I think you should read this. It was dropped off at my door tonight. »  
  
Heero studied the typed name on the back, then proceeded to open the envelope. He took out the single sheet of paper and his eyes turned to cold steel.  
  
Blood. I want blood.  
  
The words were written in blood red.  
  
  
  
Please don't curse me for leaving you all in suspense again. Just kidding. Nobody actually swore at me for that. So, how do you like it so far? A little creepy isn't it? Anyway, read and review and stay alert for the next chapter. I promise you I'll make it worth your while. 


	3. Hollow Girl: Hunting

Author's note: I am sooo sorry. I know a lifetime of apologies won't make up for leaving this fic for so long but I swear I have good reasons. Let's see. I have been having guy problems, my bestfriend and I weren't getting along well for a long time, I have been having a writer's block, I am drowning in homework, and I was deeply wounded by people who did not believe in my writing abilities. I was crushed and discouraged and I thought I would never write again. So. can everyone forgive me? Yes, I have loaded other stuff before this but because I wasn't yet inspired, I didn't want to risk writing this. I wanted it to be perfect for you guys. Also, although I loaded my Chapter 2 a long time ago, I stupidly forgot to chapter it and have done so just now. Many mistakes on my part but I'm trying to get everything together now. Again, my sincere apology.  
  
  
  
Dedications; To Tomorrow, Saz, Ley, Silver Wing and countless others who remained as loyal reviewers, thank you. You're my driving force.  
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe she should have listened to Milliardo. Her head throbbed with an annoying rhythm. She brushed a stray hair out of her face and wondered if the bruise showed through the heavy make-up that have been applied by a professional woman. Her arm throbbed in tune with her head. She was unable to get back to sleep after all the excitement caused by last night's episode. Everyone had been reluctant to leave her alone with the exception of Heero who was eager to examine the letter she had given him. Relena had ordered them out, begging exhaustion. And now here she was, trying to ignore the pain of music persistently playing all over her head and bandaged arm to focus on the paper work before her. Quatre's men had yet to return. She closed her eyes tightly, fighting against frustration and the weakness that was trying it's best to overwhelm her. More and more, the control she had always been proud of was slipping away. Everything was happening all at once. A mocking smile graced her mouth as she thought of the day the control would be altogether gone. What then? Would she end up in a damn mental hospital? That would stir quite a scandal. The Vice Foreign Minister, a nutcase?  
  
" So what now?" Noin paced back and forth with a nervous restlessness. The conference table was filled with silence and bowed heads. The night had been too long and she knew that none of them had had a peaceful sleep. She turned to where Milliardo stood by the massive window that gave them the view of the mocking bright water that surrounded the palace. Her brows met in a frown of concern. He had been quiet since leaving Relena last night. " Zechs?"  
  
" Now we wait for Quatre's men to report back." He kept his back turned from them.  
  
Noin turned to the Gundam pilots whose eyes stared at nothing at all. They were all lost in their own world of worries. She turned to Heero. " What did you get from the letter?"  
  
Heero hesitated before finally lifting his head and meeting her questioning eyes. The intensity of his gaze unnerved her.  
  
" Nothing we don't already know. This psycho is only after Relena and may not have to do with anyone else."  
  
" But why?" This from Quatre whose eyes were shadowed with the remembrance of last night. " Why her? Why not the president or any of the other officials?"  
  
" It isn't about the political world Quatre. It's simply about Relena." Noin turned at the sound of Milliardo's voice. He knew all along what it was about.  
  
" So Relena is the main target for certain but we don't know why?" Trowa frowned in confusion.  
  
Heero pushed his chair back and made a move towards the door, pausing to look back at the others. " Start questioning those who are currently living in the kingdom. Wulfei, Duo, get the background informations. Don't leave out anyone. Quatre, I suggest you start contacting your men and see if they have anything new. Trowa, I want you to organise the black guards and inform them of the new procedures involving their duties. From now on, nobody is allowed to lose sight of her, ever."  
  
" And where are you going?" Demanded Milliardo who did not fully appreciate Heero being in control of the kingdom.  
  
" I'm going to question Relena about all the people she's ever come acrossed. Friends or possible enemies. I think we'll find the perp in her memories." With that,  
  
Heero turned and left.  
  
Heero stood before the door of Relena's office, willing his face to express only an indifferent look instead of the frustration that was running amok through his system. She was suppose to be recuperating. What the hell was she doing trying to work in her office just after such a traumatising experience? At least, for a normal woman, it would have been traumatising. Still, she had no right to push herself so hard as to punish her own body. He knocked on the door twice. " Relena?"  
  
" Come in." Came the muffled voice.  
  
He opened the door and walked in, scrutinising her face at the same time. The make up covered the tender bruise on her cheek, but the paleness of her face could not be camouflaged by powder. " How are you Relena?" They both knew the falseness of the question.  
  
" Fine, Heero. What did you expect to find? Perhaps you expected to find me sobbing over my sorry state?" The sarcasm was delivered with the same quality as a whip. Relena almost winced at her own bitterness. Only Heero was ever capable of making her loose her self to such petty emotions. " That was uncalled for." Not a straight apology.  
  
" That's fine." He would not let her get to him. Not now, not ever.  
  
" Well, what can I do for you?"  
  
" I just need to ask you some questions."  
  
" I'm assuming this is about our present situation?"  
  
" Yeah. The questions may be personal but it's necessary for you to answer them nonetheless."  
  
How she longed to berate him for ordering her about. He had no right. No one any longer has the right to control her. She made her own decisions now. Had been making her decisions for a long time and has no need for someone to make her relive what she had been through during those years of war. Damn him for not leaving her any choice. If she refused, she would end up looking like a silly rebellious child. " Of course. I will do anything possible to help."  
  
Heero sensed the irritation in her voice but was indifferent to it. " Alright, I need for you to tell me about the people you've been with."  
  
" You mean the people I've known?"  
  
" No, I mean the people you've been with." Did he really want to hear this? He had no choice.  
  
A guarded look enveloped her eyes, shading them and shadowing them at the same time. " I see."  
  
" No, you don't. I'm not doing this out of curiosity or out of the desire to know about your love life. We may be able to find the perp out of those you've known."  
  
" I did not suggest that you were doing this out of curiosity. I simply did not expect the question." Her eyes frosted over so that the blueness turned over to green icicles. " Fine. Do proceed."  
  
" In the past three years, how many have you been with?" A question he never thought he'd ever ask of Relena. He wasn't looking forward to hearing the answer.  
  
The past three years. The past three years since he'd been gone. Her life consisted of the times before and after Heero. He knew she had never been with anyone in the past. She counted the men she had been with in the years after. Faces swam through her head. Faces she remembered well but did not evoke emotions. Perhaps there was a sense of regret and pity but it was hard to tell when she had refused to name her emotions long ago. " There were six."  
  
Six. The number burned through his gut to drive itself into his soul. Six different men. All of them had been intimately acquainted with her. Had touched and caress every part of her body. No consolation came with the knowledge that none of them had touched her heart. " I need their names as well." The words came empty.  
  
" Perhaps I should simply type up the names and give them to you later so you can look them up in the computer." She felt uneasy discussing her private life. Even with Heero: the only person to ever see beyond what she showed the world.  
  
"I don't want just the simple facts Relena. I need to know them like you knew them. I don't want just their names and numbers. I want to know what they were like. I need their personalities." Yeah, right.  
  
Relena tensed, hoping her uncertainty did not show. What they were like. Personalities. Of all the six of them, not one had lasted even for a month. They met, they dated, they shared the nights and then she left. She looked back on those days and blanched at the memories. All those men had meant nothing to her. Nothing but bodies and conversations to fill the horrible dark voids that were her nights. She bowed her head and stared at the floor, lest Heero mistook the flicker in her eyes to be emotions. It has always been like this. With both of them hiding their weaknesses by hiding their emotions. By hiding their humanity.  
  
The door opened without warning, causing both their heads to lift in surprise at the sudden intrusion. Duo stood at the opening of the door in awkward silence. " Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything." Even as far away as he was from Heero and Relena, he could feel the tension that emanated from them. He recovered his composure and turned to Heero. " Quatre's men finally came back. They just contacted us. If you have questions you'd better come quick."  
  
" Right." Heero turned his eyes on Relena.  
  
She nodded in return. " Right." She wanted to kiss Duo for the interruption. She had almost lost all control before Heero. Something she had vowed she would never do. Not ever again. She stood and followed them out of the room.  
  
" So, there was nothing unusual about them? Just used metals that were from the old mobile dolls?" It made no sense to Milliardo.  
  
" Correct, Mr. Milliardo."  
  
" Did you manage to find out where they came from or why they were there in the first place?"  
  
" They had a space carrier who was suppose to get rid of the metals come through here and we're guessing that some of the metals wandered around here. It wasn't suppose to but the pilot of the carrier never reported that mistake."  
  
" Did you get the name of the pilot?" This from a frowning Heero.  
  
" We checked with the base but the Commander-in-Chief there said the guy resigned a long time ago. We checked with their computer but it seems that all the guy's profile had been erased. Completely."  
  
" Didn't any of them remember who this guy was? Any friends?" Demanded Duo.  
  
" No. Actually, they said the guy was really quiet and kept to himself. He never talked to anyone so nobody ever talked to him."  
  
" This is our guy." Heero turned away from the computer screen to face Relena.  
  
Relena could not dispute it so she nodded in understanding. " The only question left is how we find him."  
  
" He's certainly not very far away." Wulfei commented gruffly.  
  
" No. Not if he could get to Relena so damn easily." Milliardo growled in frustration.  
  
" So, what now?" asked Noin, who's attention strayed to Relena.  
  
" I'm sure you guys can figure that out all by yourselves. I'm going back to work. I have to finish some papers before the meeting tomorrow." Relena turned to leave but Heero appeared before her, blocking the doorway.  
  
" You're not going anywhere tomorrow." He stated firmly.  
  
Relena stared at him shock. Then she pulled her shoulders back and lifted her face to his. Her eyes burned with unleash anger. " How dare you. You have no right to tell me what to do. If I said I am attending that meeting tomorrow, then it means that I am attending it."  
  
Milliardo held back the urge to gut punch Heero for his stupidity. Relena did not take orders from anyone. Not ever.  
  
" I'm not doing this for the pleasure of ordering you around. It's too risky being out in the open Relena. Be logical, you're the main target of a psycho killer." His voice rose with every word but Relena stood her ground. It was only a mild shock to hear Heero's voice lace with anger and frustration. To the others however, the shock was not so mild. They stood with their mouths open, gaping at him.  
  
" I'm sure you're right but the meeting is very important. Have your blackguards surround me all you want, but I am not going to hide inside this place depending on how long you can find this guy." Her tone became dismissive. She walked around Heero to the door.  
  
After a moment of silence, Milliardo cleared his throat and turned his angry eyes on Heero. " You should know better than to tell her what to do."  
  
" I don't care about doing everything that would please her. All I care about is not letting the perp get to her." Heero replied in return.  
  
" That's it, isn't it? That's all you care about. Getting to the bastard first before he gets to Relena. It's all about winning the damn battle, right? Accomplishing the mission? Is that all she is to you? A damn mission?" Noin stared at Milliardo in surprise. Milliardo was known to never lose his temper. The others stared in bewilderment as well.  
  
" You shouldn't talk Zechs. You once willingly sacrificed everything she loved for the sake of your own beliefs."  
  
Milliardo flinched, losing his balance at the harsh accusation. He never wanted to think of the past ever again. All that mattered was here and now. All that mattered was Relena. " You didn't answer my question."  
  
" Does it matter? My reasons for doing this has nothing to do with the situation. All you need to know is that I'll do anything to protect her. Even if it means getting her angry. It doesn't matter." The door opened and closed without a sound.  
  
Outside, Heero whispered to himself as he started for Relena's office, " It doesn't matter. My reasons doesn't matter." And what were his reasons?  
  
  
  
Raine Yuy: No, this is not the last chapter. The final one will be out soon. Hope you'll be waiting. 


	4. Hollow Girl: Ghost

Disclaimer: I have never owned Gundam Wing and I suppose I never will.  
  
Author's note: Ahhh. I lied. I lied. This is not the last chapter. Sorry. there will be more waiting but I hope this will satisfy you enough for now.  
  
Dedications: Ninny, Sally Fox, deathangel, Silver Wing, apol, kmf, Kitty Kat, Sai, Relena, and Ley. You people are the best!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as Relena settled behind her desk, the door opened and Heero walked in unannounced. It would probably be considered over- reacting if she lost her head over such small things as propriety, but Relena had to restrain herself from violent urges.  
  
" I thought we have already discussed what we had to?"  
  
He headed straight for her desk, his strides purposeful and determined. " We were interrupted by Duo before we finished our discussion."  
  
" You mean your interrogation."  
  
" Call it what you like."  
  
There was simply no way out of it. There was no one more stubborn nor one track-minded than Heero Yuy.  
  
" Very well. What do you want?"  
  
" Their personalities, hobbies, anything."  
  
Silence followed as Relena pushed her chair back to turn to the massive glass-windows that stood behind her. They served as the window to the outside world, without the catastrophic four corner walls that was the structure of most of the kingdom's rooms. She touched a hand against the glass; reaching for something she could not put a name to but that tempted her beyond reason.  
  
" Relena?" Heero's voice penetrated the barrier in her mind where dreams and fantasies hid behind in shame. For a moment, she saw the glass where her hand rested shatter into a million pieces, cutting into her skin and making her hand bleed. The droplets of blood fell but did not touch the ground, evaporating into thin air before it could reach the floor. She shook her head as if to shake away the image, curious yet terrified at the mind games she played by herself.  
  
" Relena?" What was wrong with her? Heero resisted the urge to step closer.  
  
" I can't tell you." She finally answered in a small voice.  
  
" You have to. We've already discussed this."  
  
" But I can't."  
  
" Relena." There was a note of violence in his tone, her name became a harsh sound.  
  
She whirled around, her face a mask of shadows. " I can't tell you because there is nothing to tell. I didn't know them. Not one of them. All I knew were their names."  
  
" You can't tell me anything at all?"  
  
" The computer will do a better job than I ever will." Sarcasm laced her voice. She turned back to the window.  
  
" Why?"  
  
She knew what he was asking, but she was reluctant to give her honesty. Lies were safer. Lies were loyal soldiers that would always be there to protect her. But lies also required a certain strength she simply could not summon. The weakness further mocked her by crawling through her stomach. No, she did not have strength for lies today.  
  
" Because I did not wish to know them. That, and the fact that I simply didn't care. Whoever they were, whatever they did, I never wondered about." Her eyes reflected the dark green of the water laid out before her window and encompassed the surroundings. They became deep and haunting, where the whirlpool caught the shadows and drowned them. " I knew in the light of day, it wouldn't matter. They would simply be warm bodies to wake up to in the morning when I simply can't handle the cold. It seems that I have discovered a secret. You don't have to be a soldier to become hollow inside." No, you simply have to love once.  
  
" I see."  
  
Relena smiled in sadness. " I don't think you do." What do you know of love Perfect Soldier?  
  
" Don't assume too much." What do you know of my emotions Peacecraft?  
  
She bowed her head and leaned her forehead on the glass, sighing wearily. " I'd like to get back to work if that's all you need."  
  
" You should rest." Heero insisted stubbornly.  
  
Don't mock me with your false concern. " I'm fine. What I should be doing is finishing these paper works."  
  
" Your health should be more important than some papers that needs signing."  
  
" These papers that are more important than my health are papers that helps keep this peace you and the others made possible. Rest will come later."  
  
She felt heat crept up her back and resisted the urge to run as her instinct reacted to Heero's proximity. A hand rested on her shoulder. " You're so damn unselfish it makes me sick."  
  
She couldn't help but flinch. Disgust coated his words. " I don't understand."  
  
" No, you wouldn't. You never think about what you do. Never think about what you give or what it costs you." The hand on her shoulder dropped away, leaving her more desolate than ever. " How long since you thought about what you wanted?"  
  
He started for the door. Relena's hand clenched into a fist. " Heero."  
  
" Yeah?" He paused at the threshold.  
  
" Wherever you were the past three years, did you ever find peace?"  
  
An eye for an eye. Heero hesitated before muttering, " The war was over. There were no weapons, no blood, and no corpses. There were no righteous people, and lost soldiers. It was as close to peace as a soldier can get without being dead."  
  
The door closed with a soft click.  
  
  
  
Darkness had taken over the day. Only the tapping of fingers on keyboards echoed through the basement, where every technologies available to mankind resided. Heero raced through the net and used back doors to open the files on the names Relena had given him. He was well aware that the informations he gathered were useless but he believed in caution. It was as close to a religion as he would ever have. The door to the elevator opened just as Heero released the safety on his gun. Quatre stepped out with his hands held up before him to show that he had no weapon.  
  
" Hey Heero. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I just thought that you may need some help."  
  
Heero frowned in suspicion. " I think I can handle a little computer work Quatre. What did you really come down here for?"  
  
Quatre sighed in surrender. Honesty had always been his weakness. Lying had always been a disaster for him. " How is she?" He walked toward another computer, pretending interest in the blank screen.  
  
" Why don't you ask her yourself? She's probably still working in her office."  
  
Quatre looked up and turned to Heero, whose fingers ceased to tap. " What? She should be resting by now."  
  
" Don't tell me. Tell her." Heero answered sardonically.  
  
Quatre's shoulders dropped in advanced defeat. Relena was never one to take orders from anybody. Not even from someone who simply cared. Suddenly, Quatre became conscious of the abrupt silence. The tapping on the keyboards ceased to be. He looked up to find Heero's unwavering scrutiny focused solely on him.  
  
" You love her." Heero deadpanned.  
  
Quatre lowered his gaze, lest Heero saw the pain and shame in its depths. But neither were lies an option. " Yes. I always have. I suppose I always will."  
  
" You're a soldier Quatre. Why don't you fight?"  
  
" Because this is a losing battle. For me anyway." He sighed and softly admitted, " And the war had already been won."  
  
Heero tore his gaze away from Quatre. The tapping resumed in a much furious pace.  
  
" She needs you Heero."  
  
For a moment, the tapping slowed, then resumed its pace as Heero stated in a harsh tone, " She never needed anyone. She never will."  
  
" You're wrong. She never needed anyone because nobody thought she did."  
  
" Leave it alone Quatre."  
  
" She's not the same anymore you know." Quatre replied as he headed for the elevator.  
  
" I know." Heero muttered softly.  
  
Quatre nodded and left.  
  
The tapping stopped abruptly. Heero stared into space. " She's dead."  
  
  
  
Relena sat before her dresser, brushing her hair methodically and studying her reflection. Her nightgown hung down her body, pronouncing her slender built. She turned her gaze to a cold metal door that had replaced her balcony. Heero and his precautions. There were no other windows or openings inside her bedroom other than the balcony. And now it was sealed by an unyielding wall of metal. The feeling of oppression brought back the memories of childhood when she loathed closed-up spaces. A knock on the door interrupted her erratic musings.  
  
" Relena. May I come in?" Milliardo's voice penetrated the barrier of the door.  
  
" Of course."  
  
The door opened to allow her brother in. He was still dressed in formal.  
  
" How are you?" He said this while perusing her features.  
  
" I'm fine. There was no need for you to check on me." She came to her full height to stand before him, thus proving that she could stand on her own without falling on her face.  
  
" I wanted to."  
  
" Well, now you have."  
  
The cold dismissal grazed harshly against an open wound. " Stop it, Relena. You're not invincible." His voice hardened. " And neither am I."  
  
She flinched, knowing she had pushed too far. " I'm sorry."  
  
The simple apology drained all the hurt and anger out of Milliardo, leaving him with nothing but exposed gentleness he would never normally allow. Gentleness had no place in the world of broken-winged angels and lost survivors.  
  
" Relena." He stepped forward to reach for her, only to have her retreat.  
  
" What do you see in me brother?"  
  
Milliardo halted and frowned in surprise at the question. " What do you mean?"  
  
" When you look at me, what do you see?" She repeated patiently.  
  
Milliardo started forward once again until Relena felt the solid wall that prevented further retreat. Milliardo lifted a hand to a soft cheek, caressing it with cautious tenderness.  
  
" Sometimes when I look at you, I can't help but alter time. I can't help but see you in my mind as a little girl. A little girl who smiled carelessly, who laughed without restraint, cried when she fell and hurt her knees, who believed in fairytales and monsters under the bed. A little girl who's innocence was untouched. Then I blink and reality stand before me. And I see you. Relena Peacecraft, former queen and present Vice Foreign Minister. A girl who grew up too fast. I see a young woman who can stand alone with the weight of the world on her shoulders. A young woman whose whole life is dedicated to others, who would pay the devil with her very soul if only peace would exist forever, whose eyes grow dimmer with every shadow she hides." Milliardo's eyes became bright gems of broken diamonds.  
  
" When I look at you, I see our father imprisoned in your eyes, weeping in regret for the fate he helped chose for us."  
  
The tightening in her chest was the closest she came to feeling anything for a long time. How cold she must seem, how hard and cold-blooded. She turned her cheek away from Milliardo's touch.  
  
" I needed to know. Because when I look at my own reflection, there's nothing there to see." A mocking laughter escaped her before she could control it. " I thought maybe I was going crazy; seeing a ghost instead of me."  
  
" It's just the stress. You should get some rest now." Milliardo soothed in a small voice. He was tired too. Too much emotions in one night. He headed for the door. " Goodnight, Relena."  
  
" Goodnight, Milliardo." So tired. How do you begin reclaiming your humanity? 


	5. Hollow Girl: Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own crap.  
  
Dedications: I'm too lazy to mention everyone so, thank you for everyone who reviewed. Before I leave you guys for a whole month, I'll be posting the final chapter. I promise it'll be the final one.  
  
  
  
Relena stood before an elongated mirror in her bedroom, scrutinising herself and checking her whole profile starting with her head to her toes. Not one stray of hair escaped from the cruelty of her french twist. The formal black suit was crisp and dared not to wrinkle for fear of Relena's relentless straightening. Her black medium-heeled shoes shined with unnatural perfection as if a sadist with a taste for scrubbing had ruthlessly worked on it all night. Content with her outward composure, she started working on the inside where turmoil ceased to settle itself. She closed her eyes, willing the ever- reliant emptiness to fill her mind with the familiar dark void that always soothed her. A knock on her door interrupted the process.  
  
" Who is it?"  
  
" Miss Relena?" The now familiar voice of Joseph called out tentatively. " I'm sorry to bother you Miss Relena but I have a very important message for you."  
  
She walked to the door, opening it. " Hello, Joseph. What is it?"  
  
He held an envelope in one hand and Relena stiffened visibly. The older man frowned in concern. " Are you alright Miss Relena?"  
  
Relena berated herself for the slip of control. " Yes." Stiffening her shoulders, she took the note and curtly smiled in thanks at the anxious man before her. " Thank you, Joseph."  
  
She closed the door softly as soon as Joseph turned his back. The temptation to lean against the door was strong if not for the voice inside her head that taunted her for that obvious show of weakness. Damn that voice. She turned to the back of the envelope where she fully expected to find her name typed instead of written. She sighed in relief at the familiar writing of Miss Une. It wasn't him. She proceeded to open the envelope. Inside was the short message:  
  
" The meeting will be in Room B143. The officials somehow found out about the problems we've been having and are quite upset. They want to see you alone." How were they able to find out about the problems? Relena sighed wearily, not looking forward to explaining just why she had felt the need to keep everything a secret. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she picked up her brief case and headed for the door.  
  
  
  
Inside the private car driven by Pagan, Relena willed herself to concentrate on the prepared speech she had conjured up last night and not the irritating presence of the car behind her. The black non-descriptive vehicle consisted of all the Gundam pilots with Heero behind the wheel. Noin noticed the hardened jaw and the restraint pulling at Relena's face.  
  
" Is everything alright Miss Relena?"  
  
Why did everyone all of a sudden have the desire to ask her that irritating question? " I'm fine. I just feel like I'm being stalked instead of protected. They're driving too close to our rear end."  
  
Noin's mouth lifted at the corner slowly. " They're only being cautious Relena."  
  
" They're being paranoid."  
  
" They're taking necessary precautions." This from Milliardo who sat beside Relena to her right.  
  
" Fine," was Relena's one word answer.  
  
The silence stretched until Noin could not help but wonder what had transpired between brother and sister to create this tension that was pulling at her nerves. " Miss Relena, what will you tell the officials?" Noin asked to break the deafening silence.  
  
" I suppose the truth will have to do." What was it with her and truth these days? " I will tell them that there was no evidence as to any serious problems then and there isn't now."  
  
" You're going to continue to keep this dangerous situation a secret?" Noin asked in surprise.  
  
" This situation has nothing to do with my duties as Vice Foreign Minister. It doesn't affect my job."  
  
" It will when they find you gutted." Milliardo counterattacked harshly.  
  
" Zechs!" Noin exclaimed in shock. Never had he been so cutting with Relena.  
  
" It's alright Noin." Relena smiled bitterly and turned her attention for the first time on her brother. " With the way you and Heero guard me, I doubt even a fly would be allowed to settle on any part of my body."  
  
The sarcasm fed Milliardo's dark mood. " And with the way you keep ignoring our warnings and putting yourself in such reckless situations, one will have to wonder if you're deliberately inviting death."  
  
In all the conversations they had ever had, whether they be polite or bitter, Milliardo had never shown all the cruelty he held in abundance. Relena turned her head away, feeling an unfamiliar tremor take hold of her. She refuse to recognise it as fear.  
  
The car slowed and saved her the burden of replying to Milliardo's disturbing comment.  
  
  
  
The sound of heels clicking echoed through the desolated hallways of the building. Relena and Noin walked ahead of the gundam pilots and Milliardo. They spoke softly enough to keep every word in privacy. They were to approach the room in which the meeting was to be conducted when Relena whispered softly, " Miss Noin?"  
  
The softness of her name on Relena's voice brought Noin to attention. " Yes, Miss Relena?" There was a strange expression on her face. A kind of unguarded innocence that was unfamiliar to see in Relena. Noin became more alert. " Is something wrong?"  
  
" No. I was just wondering…"  
  
" Wondering what Miss Relena?"  
  
Relena turned her head away, her eyes focused on the space ahead of her. " You've been with Milliardo for such along time…"  
  
Noin frowned in surprise and impatience. " Yes?"  
  
" And that whole time, you've been in love with him."  
  
" I have yes. Since the very beginning." There was no shame, only a simple admittance.  
  
Relena finally met Noin's gaze, her eyes filled with wonder. " And all that time, my brother never expressed any … emotions."  
  
Where was the conversation going? " Your brother was never given to voicing or even expressing his emotions with the tiniest of frowns."  
  
" And still you waited?" Relena's expression was incredulous.  
  
Noin's expression changed to that of confusion to sad understanding. " He may never tell me that he cares about me, but I know that he does. I know that he cares a lot. I don't care to hear the words; it's not a valid proof of his feelings. It's knowing and feeling it deep in your soul." Noin could only hope that Relena understood the meaning beyond the carefully chosen words. " It's worth waiting for. That careless peace you can feel deep down in your soul when you finally know, even without the words, that the man you can't live without, can't live without you. Love is worth fighting for. Or in this case, waiting for."  
  
" It doesn't seem like it." Bitterness crept into Relena's voice as she pulled her gaze away.  
  
Noin studied Relena, hoping for a sign of life. " Relena, love isn't something that cuddles up to you and make you feel safe. It holds you so tight that sometimes you can't breath. It hurts but it will just keep on holding."  
  
A knowing smile that was both tender and bruised pulled at the corner of Relena's mouth. " Right. Love hurts."  
  
Noin returned the smile with more tenderness. " He came back Relena. There may not be words but it's something."  
  
" It doesn't matter," was Relena's curt answer. In a sober whisper, " Nothing matters."  
  
Standing before the door, Relena and Noin waited for the gundam pilots and Milliardo to catch up. Relena faced them; determination lifted her chin.  
  
" I'll be going in alone."  
  
" What for?" Duo stared at Relena suspiciously.  
  
Relena stared back, " There's no need for everyone to be there, standing behind me like guard dogs."  
  
" It won't bother any of them." Heero insisted.  
  
" Yes, it will. They are already suspicious of my actions. You being there will only heighten that suspicion. I have no intention of telling them what I consider is a private matter."  
  
Milliardo opened his mouth to argue, only to have Noin's arm stop him. She shook her head in warning. There was no need for his objection however, Heero had moved to stand before Relena, his eyes drilling into hers.  
  
" Relena…"  
  
" Stop saying my name like that. I'm not intimated."  
  
If Heero could have been a normal human being, it could have been said that he almost spluttered at Relena's crude bluntness. His expression was simply unfamiliar as the others watched on.  
  
Before anyone else can object, Relena grabbed for the doorknob and opened the door. There was no time for anyone to react, Relena stepped in and closed the door. Darkness met her in an intimate liaison.  
  
Just as the door closed and she heard the soft click, the last thing that she saw in her mind was Heero's frown of annoyance before a blinding pain brought her down and seduced her to unconsciousness. Millions of bright lights danced behind her eyes before the darkness finally encompassed light. A shadow stood before her unmoving form, so still…  
  
  
  
Raine Yuy: I'm sorry, but I can't resist leaving you guys in suspense. It's the cruel side of me. 


End file.
